Un reflet dans le miroir
by ChasingLove
Summary: Draco Malfoy n'en peut plus d'attendre celui qui jamais ne l'aimera en retour, et cette pensée va courir à sa perte.


_OS très court._

_**WARNING**: Peu laisser un sentiment... étrange, à la fin de la lecture ! :P_

* * *

Assis sur une chaise dans son salon, Draco Malfoy était anxieux. Harry Potter, le survivant, l'élu vous diront certain, sa Némésis, son cauchemar, son rêve, son tout, allait arriver d'une minute à l'autre pour lui demander des explications. Il ne voulait pas lui en donner, il ne voulait pas expliquer ses paroles, son geste déplacé. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il perde le contrôle ? Lui d'ordinaire si posé, du moins le laissait-il prétendre, avait entièrement oublié qui lui faisait face. L'homme aux cheveux de jais qui s'était tenu devant lui avait craché des paroles absurdes et pleines de rage, mais le blond s'était contenté de fixer ses lèvres, sous pression, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, le teint rose et les doigts tremblants. C'est alors que pour le faire taire, il ne trouva rien de mieux que de sceller ses fines lèvres avec les siennes, acte improbable pour le jeune homme qui se répétait sans cesse qu'Harry Potter ne serait rien d'autre que son ennemi juré, et ceux, pour toujours. Il se trompait. Il s'était toujours trompé.

Et maintenant il était là, assis et pensif. Trop pensif.

De vieux souvenirs faisaient surface sans raison, l'obligeant à fermer les yeux et se frotter le visage de ses mains pâles pour évacuer les images qui tournaillaient dans sa tête.

Une heure qu'il était assis sur cette chaise en bois, au milieu de son salon. Une heure que son moral baissait de plus en plus chaque minute, inlassablement.

Une semaine qu'il attendait Harry. Une semaine que chaque jour passé était plus horrible que le précédent. Que l'attente était interminable.

Plus d'une année que Draco ne s'était pas senti heureux.

Près de dix ans qu'il le connaissait et ne voulait pas affronter la vérité.

S'en était trop, il fallait que cela s'arrête.

Prit d'un excès d'adrénaline, il se leva en faisant tomber sa chaise et se précipita vers sa salle de bain, ignorant lui-même ce qu'il allait faire ici. Ses deux mains englobèrent les bords du lavabo, et il releva la tête pour faire face à son visage livide qui lui rappelait celui de son géniteur. A cette vue, il perdit pied.

Il frappa d'un coup de poing le miroir gris qui se brisa en plusieurs gros morceaux, entaillant sa main et son poignet. La douleur était un échappatoire, elle lui permettait de se sentir vivant, assez vivant pour attendre encore un peu. Ignorant complètement cette dernière, il réitéra son geste et se serrait flagellé à sang pour avoir osé crier de douleur. Il ne se supportait plus, il voulait que tout cela cesse, il voulait une raison de vivre. Il l'avait déjà, à vrai dire, mais cette raison était une personne qu'il ne pourrait avoir dans sa vie. Jamais.

Sa tête pivota et rencontra sa baignoire blanc cassée. Malgré la douleur et le sang qui coulait déjà par terre, il ne réfléchit pas plus et ouvrit le robinet d'eau froide. Quelques minutes plus tard, il s'immergeait sous l'eau glacée qui lui donna immédiatement de violents frissons. Mais il n'en tint pas compte. Son entaille à la main laissait échapper beaucoup de sang, et bien vite l'eau devint rosâtre, puis vira au rouge très rapidement. La froid anesthésiait quelque peu sa douleur mais il ne voulait pas arrêter de souffrir.

Il voulait sentir quelque chose d'autre que la pression de son cœur dans sa poitrine. Un sanglot étouffé dans sa gorge le fit respirer sous l'eau, et il se mit à tousser comme un rescapé d'une noyade. Ses larmes se confondaient sur son visage, envoyées par deux yeux bouffis, rouges comme jamais. Ses lèvres étaient violettes depuis bien longtemps déjà, et dans un élan de survis, il se retira de son bain rouge carmin pour se traîner jusque devant le miroir brisé. La petite parcelle de visage qu'il put apercevoir dans le triangle de glace encore intacte se déformait en une expression de douleur, de rage et de désespoir mêlés. Ses yeux dérivèrent vers un bout de miroir, tranchant comme une lame de rasoir, et il ne vit pas d'autre choix, pas d'autre solution.

Délicatement, il attrapa le morceau de verre et le posa sur son poignet gauche. Une fine traînée de sang suivit sa trajectoire sur sa peau. Il n'avait pas eu le courage d'appuyer assez fort pour couper sa veine, mais c'était assez pour que le sang qui s'en échappe lui fasse tourner de l'œil, et bien vite il s'évanouit au sol, en proie à des hallucinations qui lui faisaient imaginer la voix de sa Némésis.

« DRACO ! » lui criait-elle. « Draco ne meurt pas je t'en supplie... »

Comme pour se donner du baume au cœur et à l'âme, il répondit à son hallucination.

« Je t'aim... »

- Draco, je … je t'aime aussi, ne meurt pas s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît …

Draco essaya de hausser un sourcil en signe d'incompréhension mais n'y parvint pas. Lorsqu'il comprit que son hallucination n'en était pas une, il ne l'entendit plus. Il n'entendit plus rien.

* * *

Je vous avais prévenu !

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review, histoire que je sache ce que vous en avez pensé ! Je sais que c'est très court, mais je l'ai fait d'une traite, un soir, ou plutôt un matin très tôt ! ^^


End file.
